My Last Breath
by LoveXPassion
Summary: The Zetsu's were finally gone and her team was making it to the first line battlefield. She couldn't help but get a bad feeling in her gut. Tenten encounters a scene she wasn't expecting...


**My Last Breath**

The Zetsu's were finally gone and her team was making it to the first line battlefield. She couldn't help but get a bad feeling in her gut. She tried shaking it off, she hoped none of her squad would get hurt, Lee was powerful and good at hand to hand combat, damn he took her down while training from time to time. Neji, he was the smartest guy she knew, he knew when to act, when to be safe, and when to be reckless. She just thought she was under estimating her squad mates. "I know he will be fine, he promised."

_Neji and Tenten were walking through Konoha, people were preparing for the Shinobi war that was days from happening. Neji looked at the young girl next to him, he pressed his eye brows together,he couldn't make out what was bothering her. _

_"Tenten what's wrong?" She stood silent at first and kept looking at the ground. "Come on tell me"_

_"no..."_

_"And why not?"_

"_Because it's embarrassing and you'll probably laugh at me" she pouted_

_"Come on just tell me..."Neji said._

"_Can you promise me one thing?"_

_" Hm?"_

"_once this war is over, I want you to come back to me alive...can you promise me that?"He looked at her and couldn't help but have a small smile form on his face. "You see you are going to laugh at me"_

_" hehe no I'm not, I'm just happy to see how much you care for me..."_

_"Well do you promise me!?"_

_"Of course"_

_"You better!" she smiled at her team mate and kissed his cheek lightly. A small blush formed on his face. He looked into her eyes._

"_But if anything happens, I want you to stay safe, can you promise me that?" She stood quiet. "Come on its only fair."_

She smiled at the memory she had with him. Thinking of Neji's smiling face eased her mind. His smile was always so gentle and filled with light. She finally got to the main battle ground; her eyes grew wide from all the dead bodies around her. She looked at each of them, some looked older than others, and some looked young. She felt a cold breeze pass by her. She felt the hair on her arms rise. She didn't know what this feeling was but she didn't like it. She scanned the area, looking for a familiar face, until she saw Hinata. She saw the young Hyuuga looking down at a body on the ground. She stopped moving. She felt her body start to tremble. Her eyes grew wide, she wanted to speak but something was holding her back. She looked to where Hinata was looking, and saw hair she knew all too well. She ran towards the figure on the floor, only to stop on her tracks.

"No…'' was the only word she was able to say. She shook her head and looked at her dead team mate on the floor. She fell to her knees next to his body. Hinata and Naruto looked at Tenten, waiting for something, a reaction, a word, anything! Tenten's face grew white as she looked at the lifeless Neji below her. Once she opened her mouth, the world became silent. She screamed as she held Neji's body in her arms. Everyone looked down at the ground, the pain, the suffering, was heard in her yell. There were no words anyone could say to comfort her. She put her head in his chest, wishing, hoping to hear a faint heartbeat, but there was none. She looked up at Neji's face and took in all his features. She loved how smooth his skin always looked, even though he had on blood and dirt on his face, he was still breathtaking in her eyes. She saw hair on his face and couldn't help but remember all the times she would play with his hair and he would get mad. As she thought of him, her sadness got deeper; the tears fell from her eyes.

'_Why…why did you go, you promised!'_ She yelled in her head.

She looked down at his face, wishing he would respond.

'_You can't leave me…I never got to tell you..'_

"Who did this…" her eyes slowly raised and she saw a man with a mask in front of her, "It was you wasn't it.." Her sadness transformed into hatred. "Why….WHY HIM! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" She looked up at that man.

"He got in the way…" he smirked at the young woman on the ground below him.

"He got in the way…" She repeated with disgust. " HE GOT IN THE WAY!" She yelled. She placed Neji down and stood up. "Bring him back…"

"I cant-"

"BRING HIM BACKT TO ME!" She yelled at Obito. He looked at her and began to laugh. But his laughter was cut off once he witnessed her chakara dangerously increase. Her chakara surrounded her; everything around her began to rise. As she walked towards Obito, the ground below her broke beneath her feet. Obito laughed, but it was cut off as a Kunai slid next to his eye; he smirked, but it was soon gone as the Kunai exploded behind him, causing him to jump down.

'_Oldest trick in the book, and I fell for it'_ he thought to himself.

As the smoke cleared he looked in the direction of Tenten, his eyes grew wide when she wasn't there, he heard a yell and looked above him to see Tenten opening scroll. She released Dragon Scattering Destruction; hundreds of weapons fell from the sky above him. He dodged as many as he could, but she summoned so much that some had grazed his face resulting in blood dripping down his face.

She came down crashing from the ground with two swords aiming towards him, he dodged them. Her eyes were flooded with tears, and her hair had fallen out its buns, which made it hard to see, but nothing was going to stop her.

"Tenten!" Was heard in the distance, she looked down to see Lee. He was about to run up to her but Gai held him back and shook his head.

'_Lee…' _She thought to herself. A new feeling of pain entered her body, she looked away and focused on the disgust of a man in front of her.

"She'll die!" Lee screamed at Gai, his eyes flooding with tears.

"I know…and she knows too.." was all Gai could say. He looked down at the ground, as another one of his students faces death in the face.

"Then why don't we save her!" He yelled with plea and agony in his eyes.

"Lee, would you die for the one you love…" And with those words, Lee looked down at Neji.

"Neji….Tenten.." he tried to fight the tears, he looked to the ground, not wishing to see his comrade get murdered in front of him.

She took the swords, aiming in every open place on his body. Obito aimed for her with the juubi, but she jumped on a small cliff before the juubi grabbed her. She opened her scrolls, as she bite her finger and summoned a double ended chain scythe. She had just got it, but it was her last hope. She ran towards him, circling them around to block anything the juubi threw at her, she jumped and sliced obito's arm, leaving a good gash. He backed up, as she went to slice him again, her luck ran out. The juubi came infront of him and its arm made its way into Tenten's range; causing her to fall onto its nail, resulting it to pierce through her body.

"TENTEN!" Lee screamed her name. Hinata's eyes grew wide; she shivered as she watched not only her close friend, but a person Neji truly cared for die in front of her.

"I'm sorry Lee.." was all she could say. The Juubi threw her across the battle ground. She winced from the pain as she lay on the ground, welcoming death. The blood came spilling out her body, onto the ground around her. Her hair covering parts of her face. She laughed to herself. _'That's why I hated having my hair out'_

She saw People come her way, but they all seemed blurry, she couldn't hear their voices clearly. Hinata held her up, but Tenten couldn't feel it. She opened her eyes a little, she smiled.

'_You never listened…'_ a soft voice said to her. She smiled at the voice, it belonged to a man she loved but never had a chance to tell him.

"Neji…" Was the last word she said, as she took her last breath.


End file.
